Tur-Eldarion Elessar
Tur-Eldarion Elessar is one of the three Children of Aragorn II Elessar, and Arwen Elessar making him a member of House Elessar. He has one brother , and one sister who are both younger then him in the form of Ildarion, and Artenia Elessar of which Ildarion is a leading member of the Gondor Army, and his sister Artenia is a noble women within the upper echelon of Gondorian society. Eldarion is married to Emily Browning of whom was the girl of whom it was decided was the one that would marry Eldarion after the royal family had spent years deciding, and the two share a deep love. With Emily Browning he has four children in the form of Aenon, Allei, Nidra, and Eyrmer of which his son Aenon is the heir to the Lordship of Dal Imnil and a well respected member of the Knights of the Dal, his son Allei would be sent westward as a boy to squire and fell in love with the water and is now a Captain in the small Navy of Gondor, his daughter Nidra still lives in Dal Imnil with her parents and siblings while they find a suitable marriage for her of which is planned to be matrilineally, while his final son Eyrmer is squiring for Eldarion's brother Ildarion in Ethring and is well liked by all he meets. Eldarion Elessar is the Lord of the Province of Imnil, and through this has gained quite a power which he weilds from his seat of Dal Imnil. Eldarion Elessar following the death of Ildarion Elessar stands as the second in line to the throne of Gondor behind only Ildarion Elessar II. Eldarion Elessar was born the second son of his father Aragorn Elessar II. who was the king of Gondor, and his birth was in the capital city of Gondor of Minus Tirith. As a young man he showed great aptitude in firing a bow, and as this only got better, Aragorn had his brother Halbaard further his training in it by making him a member of the Rangers of Gondor. During this preperation he also became popular amongst House Elessar for someone that would be easy to pair up with a noblewomen that could both create an alliance and at the same time produce another heir for House Elessar. A very battle tested young man he has seen more then most men should have to in their whole life as he was forced to fight in the conflicts that multipled seemingly each day against the endless enemies of Gondor. He would shortly after his marriage fight in the brief Gondor Bush War of 5083 and during this conflict he was instrumental in the defence of the northern province as the Trollocs nearly battered their way through the defences but a heroic stand at Dal Imnil would halt the Trollocs and win Gondor the war. Following this he and Emily Browning would be named the Lord and Lady of Dal Imnil and he spent years rebuilding the destroyed castle, and turning it into a proper land with farming, workers, and industry, but most of all he rebuilt the defences. He was nearly killed during the brief War with Stormwind and for weeks during the war he was besieged within the fortress he attempted to defend. Following the War with Stormwind he would return to Dal Imnil where he resumed his defence of the fortress but begin to train his son more and more for the eventual task of replacing him. He would join the events of the Journey where he would take part in the Battle of Minas Ithil alongside his son Eymer, and Allei and during this battle they fought valiently but Eldarion almost died but was saved by Eleazor Denali of which created a friendship between the two men for obvious reasons. Following the events of the Second Battle of Minus Ithil he would return to Dal Imnil with a splinter force of Lucernians, and Gondorians and it was here that they would relieve the siege of Dal Imnil by the Trolloc. Following the relief of Dal Imnil he would make all speed towards Lucerne where he would take part in the Second Battle of Tree Hill and following the victory here he would be the main representative of Gondor during the Tournament of Nortburg. Characteristics Personality Unlike his brother Ildarion though he hasn't allowed war to fill his heart with darkness, and he is still in most ways the same happy kid he was before Gondor came under continues siege. History Early History Eldarion Elessar was born in the capital city of Gondor of Minus Tirith, and was the middle child of the three children of Aragorn Elessar. As a young man he showed great aptitude in firing a bow, and as this only got better, Aragorn had his brother Halbaard further his training in it by making him a member of the Rangers of Gondor. During this preperation he also became popular amongst House Elessar for someone that would be easy to pair up with a noblewomen that could both create an alliance and at the same time produce another heir for House Elessar. Emily Browning See Also : Emily Browning : "Emily was the light that cascaded along the edges of my darkness. She made everything just so much more worthy of living through, and for the first time in my life everything dark just seemed bearable." : -Eldarion Elessar Emily Browing was the one that was eventually chosen to be the wife of Eldarion and the two were given lots of time to get to know eachother. These early meetings went very well, and Eldarion grew to be quite enamored with his new fiance. This changed when he saw her in public and the way she spoke to people was for him more of the same back room politics that he though was ruining the Kingdom of Gondor. It was clear to her that he was upset so she attempted to fix the problems between the two. She at first attempted to simply overdue the amount of charm that she used on Eldarion, and while this proceeded to allow the two to become sexually intimate it never seemed to allow her to get into Eldarion's heart. After another fruitless attempt at getting him to love her, she finally broke down crying and begged him to know what it was about her that he despised so much. : "I love you Eldarion....I love you with everything in me...why...what...whats wrong with me that you care so little for me?" : -Emily Browning Seeing Emily with so much raw emotion was something that Eldarion wasn't used to and thus he came to her and held her as she cried. When she calmed down he told her that he just wanted her to be herself. He didn't want her to play the games that she had become so used to playing. She took this to heart and over course of the rest of their engagement she tried with everything in her to be the women that Eldarion deserved, and as she looked into her heart she realized that she too was tired of all the games. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Capture of Emily Browning Following the birth of her child which turned out to be a daughter who they named Arwen Ellessar II. after his mother she and ELdarion grew even closer as they now could barely accept to be apart for any real period of time. In this way she accompanied Eldarion to Pelagir where while he was heading north to survey the damage caused by the Battle of Tirian River. During his absence from the city she was captured by a very sophisticated group of bandits that were able to infiltrate the city and then get her and her young daughter out of the city before anyone knew she was gone. Family Members Aragorn II Elessar - Father Arwen Elessar - Mother Ildarion Elessar - Brother Artenia Elessar - Sister Halbaard Elessar - Uncle Relationships Emily Browning See Also : Emily Browning Emily Browning and Eldarion Elessar would first meet days before their marriage, and there first meeting was not positive as Eldarion was not fond of the arrogant manner in which Emily carried herself. Realizing he was not falling in love with her she would try many things to get him to feel for her the way she was feeling for him, but when each failed she eventually broke down in front of him and begged him to love her. Seeing this side of her he was honest with her and told her that she didn`t have to act the way she was with him, and she took it honestly and tried to make herself better. When Eldarion left for the northern conflict she was broken hearted and fearful that he would die but when he returned they were almost back to the way they were before, and she was saddened again. She would eventually find him crying and realized he was haunted by the fighting in the north and she would help him through his pain. Ildarion Elessar See Also : Ildarion Elessar Aragorn Elessar II. See Also : Aragorn Elessar Category:Prince Category:People Category:House Elessar Category:Knight Category:People of Gondor Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian